


Sanders Sides Were Real People (High school AU)

by TheAnimationTeller, Theoristperson8



Series: Sanders Sides High School AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Daniel is trying his best, Deceit has a crush, Everyone Is Gay, Hot Topic, Hurt Virgil, Logan is going to be helpful, M/M, Mental Abuse, Patton is too sweet for this world, Physical Abuse, Roman is too gay, Roman teasing Virgil, worried logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationTeller/pseuds/TheAnimationTeller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoristperson8/pseuds/Theoristperson8
Summary: Virgil is an only child with an abusive mother and his father left him before he was born. Patton was adopted by a single mother. Logan is Daniel's (Deceit) older brother, their parents are alcoholics and very abusive when they are at home. Roman's mother abandoned him and his father shortly after he was born. These five different people go to the same high school, they've known each other for a long time. And, maybe, just maybe, something magical might happen to them.





	1. First Day of High School

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second chapter of this. TheAnimationTeller has the first chapter, look them up and read it before reading this. I hope you guys enjoy this!

They all split up to head to their classes. Roman, Patton, and Daniel go to their Algebra class, while Logan and Virgil went to their English Honors class. When Virgil entered the class, he let out a soft sigh and Logan looked at his friend with a concerned look.

“What is wrong, Virgil?” Logan asks him as he sat down in a seat, pulling out a book from the bag he was carrying on his back.

Virgil sat behind him, pulling out an iPod and earbuds. “The real question is, Logan; What is right?”

Logan stops opening his book, closing it. He turned around and looked at his anxious friend, he didn’t know how to respond to his question. “I do. . . not know Virgil.”

“Exactly,” Virgil puts his earbuds in then his hood over his head as the teacher started to talk about the class, not really saying anything important to them. Logan reads throughout the period and Virgil listened to his audio books.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the end of the day, (also known as sixth period or seventh), is the class that most kids would dread to go to. Gym class. Logan and Virgil sit in a corner, where they wouldn’t be spotted by the gym coaches. Roman and Daniel are playing one-on-one basketball as Patton plays refere. Patton turns to his friends sitting in the corner, wondering what they were doing and why they were sitting alone, with each other.

“Hey Kiddos! Come play with us!!”

Virgil looked up and took his earbuds out of his ears. “I’m good, Patt.” He takes his hood off and looked at his friend with a small smile.

“No thank you, Patton.” Logan responded to Patton without looking up at him, Patton pouts like a child. Logan would rather read and extend his knowledge than play basketball, it didn’t make sense to him.

“I win!” Roman exclaims, jumping up and down as Daniel shrugs it off.

“Good game Princey.” He says as he extends his hand out to him and Roman shakes it. Daniel walks over to patton with a smile and hugs him gently.

Roman turns to Virgil, “Hey Hot Topic.”

Virgil looks at him and chuckles, “Aw, you think I’m hot.”

Roman scoffs, they usually do this playful banter with each other and it was amusing. “How about you and I play a round? First round to three wins.”

Virgil sighs and slowly stood up, walking toward him. “Sure, why not Romano?”

“Don’t call me that, Brad Pitiful.” Virgil scoffed at Roman’s remark, unzipping his jacket and handing it to Patton. He walks up to him and grabs the ball and starting to dribble. “Let’s play, Princey.”

After twenty minutes of intense playing, Virgil throws the final shot, 2 to 3, and Virgil wins. He goes back to the corner as Daniel, Roman, and Patton are in awe as Patton hands him his jacket back. Logan looks up at him and they exchange soft smiles.

“W-what?!” Roman asks loudly in denial as the bell rings for them to change back into their regular clothes and to head home.

Roman quickly changed and waited out front of the gym to wait for one or more of his friends. Patton walks out and smiles brightly at him. “Hey Ro-Ro.”

“Patton, you know I don’t like that nickname.”

Patton lets out a childish giggle, covering his mouth and blushing softly. “I know.” Roman smiles at his giggle, Patton always made him smile. They walk home without the others. The two boys walk home in a comfortable silence, before someone breaks the silence. “Ro-Ro!” A man yells from Roman’s house, waving and smiling.

Roman let out a soft sigh, “That’s my dad, I’ll see you tomorrow Patt.”

Patton gives him a quick hug with a big smile, “Alrighty. . . Ro-Ro.” He giggles once more before running off to go to his house as Roman chuckles and walks to his father, Miles.

“Aww, Roman. Do you have a crush on-?” He was cut off mid-sentence by the front door shutting on his face. Roman quickly went to his bedroom with a big smile on a slight blush across his face.


	2. A Scarf, In Florida?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is doing his best to work up the courage to ask Virgil to the Winter Dance that is coming up; however when he walked outside to walk to school with them, Virgil is wearing a scarf. In November, in Florida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that the third part took so much time to upload! School is a hassle for me at the moment, I will post as much as I can.

Just a few months later, in November, the Winter Dance is coming up and Daniel is in his bedroom, giving himself a pep talk. "Alright, Daniel. **Enough** procrastinating. You **can** ask him out to the dance.... If mother and father will let us." He took a deep breath and put on his yellow jacket, grabbing his backpack.

Daniel walked out to the porch, where everyone else were waiting on the sidewalk for him. Daniel walked over to them and looks at Virgil, who was wearing a scarf that covered half his face. "Virgil?" Daniel asked with a bit of curious in his voice as he looked at him.

"Yeah?" Virgil asked through his scarf, Daniel was about to speak when his older brother interrupts him.

"We need to leave now or we will be late."

Daniel sighed slightly, he really wanted to ask him to go to the dance. Virgil turned around and started walking toward the high school with the others follow behind. Logan caught up to him right before they go inside the school as Roman, Patton, and Daniel leave to go to their math class.

"Virgil... It isn't that cold out and you are wearing a scarf. What happened over the weekend?"

Virgil sighed, knowing that arguing with him would be meaningless, and took his scarf off, showing a deep blue bruise and a cut on his lower chin, indicating that it happened recently. Yesterday most likely, it was hard to tell. He rolls his eyes, he didn't like being the center of attention. "It's fine Logan..." He says, brushing the subject off like it was dust on his shoulder. "It's just a small cut."

Logan puts his hands on his shoulders, making Virgil look at him. "Virgil....this?" Logan says as he points to his face, "This is not right. We need to tell an adult."

Virgil raised his arm and pushed Logan's hand off his shoulder. "Do you think...that they will listen to teenagers?"

Logan looked into Virgil's beautiful brown eyes with worry, "Yes. If you are being abused, they have to listen to us." Logan knew of this because he and Patton are taking a class called Early Childhood Education, and Logan has wanted to leave his parents' house.

"I can't let anyone else know... Especially Patton." Virgil told Logan, knowing he'd understand because, Patton is like a Dad to him. To all of them, except for Roman, (but that's a different story).

"Fine, but you will have to take it off eventually." Logan said to him, his voice this serious only during debate or something has gone wrong.

"Alright..." He put his scarf back on, not wanting anymore attention he was already getting. "Let's go before we're late to English."

Logan took Virgil's backpack, noticing that he didn't have it on. "Thanks." Virgil smiled slightly under his scarf, his shoulders were hurting him, (for reasons I may or may not say in later chapters). They walk to English class together. Throughout the day, Logan did his best to think of different ways to get them both out of their sticky situations...


	3. You Like Who?

As Virgil waited in the lunch line, Patton stood behind and he quickly noticed that Virgil was in front of him, wearing the same scarf from that morning. 

“Kiddo? Why are you still wearing your scarf? We’re inside.” Patton asked him, gently placing his hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“. . . I just have a cold Patton. Don’t want anyone else to catch it.”

“Oh, well. . . Maybe you should’ve stayed home Virg.”

Virgil shrugged it off as he got his personal pan pizza and his chocolate milk. He really didn’t want Patton to worry about him, he wouldn’t like Virgil go back home. Virgil sat down at their table, one they have claimed from the first day of school. 

Daniel was sitting in the chair right next to him, thinking to himself. 

_‘Virgil doesn’t look too good. . . Maybe I should ask what’s wrong.’_

Daniel debated in his head whether or not to ask Virgil if he was okay of if he wanted to go to the dance. “Hey Virg?” Daniel asked, a bit of nervousness could be detected in his voice.

Virgil looked over at him, putting his scarf over his mouth and nose. “Yes?”

_‘He’s still wearing his scarf.’_

Daniel thought to himself before speaking, “Oh umm. . . H-how was your day?” He asked even more nervously, he didn’t want to ask him in public just yet.

“Umm. . . It was okay Daniel. You?” Virgil responded and turned the question back on him, not really wanting to talk about it.

“I’m good.”

* * *

“Goodbye Virgil.” Logan told him as he closed the front door, he turned around and looked at his younger brother Daniel.

“Logan. . .can I ask you something?” Daniel asked shyly, sitting on the couch with their homework on the coffee table and on his lap. Their parents were gone for the week.

“It is ‘May I ask you something?’ And yes, you may. What is wrong Daniel?” Logan sat next to Daniel, worry in his eyes for his younger brother. 

“W-well you see. . . I-I like. . .someone. . .” Daniel told him, embarrassed to tell him.

Logan looked perplexed, “I. . .do not understand Daniel.” 

He sighed softly and looked down at his hands. “I like ‘like’ someone. . .” 

Logan’s eyes grew a bit wide then he nodded his head slowly. “I see. . . Have you tried confessing to him?” 

“Y-you’re okay with me being gay?” 

“Why would I not be? As long as you are happy with who you are with.” Logan reassured him, giving his little brother a small smile. “May I ask who you like?”

Daniel took a deep breath, looking up at Logan. “I-I like Virgil.” 

Logan’s face had no expression, had no emotion; however, on the inside, he was internally crying.

He thought to himself, _‘He. . .likes Virgil?’_

He took a deep breath and looked at him, “All right. I promise not to tell, but we should start on our homework.”

Daniel nodded his head and began to do the homework that was all over the coffee table and a binder on his lap.

During the entire time they were doing their homework, Logan was in his own world, thinking too many things for the normal human to process. Because he also liked Virgil.


End file.
